Don't Speak Dear Lighting Protector and Ice Angel
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: This is from When Angel's Appear. This is after but dosen't spoil much! Ami and Mako have broken up! It's Kati to the resuce!


October 13, 2002 11:17:25 PM Ami Barton: HEY! Long time no see! ^^ *Kicks her chair* Damn broken thing...Well this is after When Angel's Appear, a few months after the Good ending. I decided to do a song fic for this...Ami and Makoto are fighting x.x;;; Oh well...HERE WE GO! AND I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR DON'T SPEAK! But I own Kati Kashino. v.v;;; Yes I know I'm making Makoto sound like a bad guy...I couldn't think of another way to do it x.x I'm sorry.. P.S. I know the story isn't finished yet but I had to write this or I'd forget it...I'm about to write the endings soon as well...but I have more after the Ice Pendant Mission to come. And Kati's Senshi powers don't appear unless they are needed. She only used them to fight Sean.  
  
  
  
12/5/02 10:32:12 PM Update: o.o;;; I almost made a mistake and typed Kari instead of Kati x.x;;; Okay...I'm almost done...Trying a few Silver Millenium flashbacks...and trying for a really good Makoto POV. Shattered Ice IS my own work. I wrote it just for this story believe it or not. That and I was awake at 3 in the morning x.x;;;  
  
P.S. Kati's name is pronounced like K-A-T-I-E...Just spelled with out the E...Here's a secret out......Kati is my nickname IRL ^^  
  
  
  
*~* This means a Memory and **** Means a Poem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?" A Voice broke through the concentration of Kati's tuning of her Guitar. She looked up to see two People she met when One was an Angel. She was about to call them over when she heard the taller of the two's voice call out, "I can not believe you just asked me that!" The gentler voice spoke softer now, her voice full of hurt, "I don't understand what you mean! You keep saying that and you never explain what you mean by that..." Kati couldn't help but look up and was shocked at what she saw. Both Girl's had tears in their eyes and looked like neither wanted to have this fight but it happened. Finally after they glared at each other for a seemingly long time, Ami burst out crying at something Makoto said but Kati couldn't hear and ran off. Makoto watched the retreating back of her love with hurt and sorrow before turning way and leaving, walking straight past Kati. The surprised Sun Senshi could do nothing but blink before speaking, "Okay...What in the hell just happened here?" She picked up her case and sped off to her girlfriend's home to see if they could do something.  
  
  
  
(AN: This is sorta short and jumps a lot of time but it's kinda neat...I think o.o)  
  
  
  
It was time for the Talent show, a month after Makoto and Ami broke up. Ami had been a disaster after that and had turned to Kati for help. Kati gladly helped her out with the help of Minako and they came up with a Plan to help her out. Kati looked over to her girlfriend and asked gently as she slipped over her head a black peasant top, "Mina-koi?" "Hai Neko?" "Do you think this will work?" Minako walked behind Kati and wrapped her arms around her tiny girlfriend's waist, "It will work or I have a feeling...all of us will be affected." Kati held Minako's hands where they were gently and looked back into the taller girl's crystal blue eyes, "I hope this works then!"  
  
  
  
"MINAKO! I don't want to go!" Makoto growled as she was being dragged to the Talent show that night, "ALL the Senshi are going to be there...All means you as well...We need to cheer Kati on...." The blonde pouted, her voice turned into a cute little whine. Makoto growled, "Okay...but I'm not sitting next to Ami..." She was beginning to wonder HOW she put up with Minako in the first place. She walked on ahead as Minako called into a small walkie-talkie, "Love Leader to Light One...Phase one done.... Phase two ready?"  
  
  
  
Kati was talking to Ami quietly backstage, "You can stay backstage. It'll be fine though...if not.... I'll eat.... A hat!" Ami had to laugh at the sudden though of Kati eating a hat, much less eat anything other then rice. Kati smiled, "There! Think of that for a bit and then next thing you'll know, You and Makoto will be back together!" The young Light and Heat Senshi then looked over to her music sheets as she heard Minako call to her, "Love Leader to Light One...Phase one done.... Phase two ready?" Kati grabbed the other Walkie and called back, "Light One to Love Leader, "Phase two is a go!"  
  
  
  
After a bit the show was almost to an end when the announcer came on the microphone and said, "Now we have a Guitar playing singer coming up next. I think some of you know her. I present to you, Kashino Kati!" Applause rang out as Kati walked out, wearing the black peasant shirt and black flare jeans, "Hey all out there! I have to dedicate the song and the poem I am about to read to a person out there who isn't thinking straight about the relationship that just got messed up." A shadowed person gave Kati a piece of paper and if anyone looked closely at the shadow, it looked like a short haired girl...Kati looked at the paper and read Quietly, "This Poem is called, 'Shattered Ice'....  
  
****  
  
A gentle glance form the strong protector I love has become one of anger. I don't understand what happened, Nothing ever was wrong, not hints this was going to happen. One Mistake and I am pushed aside like a discarded gum wrapper. My heart shatters and makes me wonder if my heart will ever love again. My protector is my soulmate, I can just feel it. Can you feel it Lighting protector? Can you feel my heart crying out icly, wanting you to come back? If not, then I understand and I am sorry again for causing more pain. All that is needed is you to tell me. If you don't need me as I need you, I will leave and never bother you again, If not I might be able to stay.... Either way, you must know, I still love you."  
  
****  
  
The crowd quietly applauded before Kati reached back and handed back the paper, remembering when she saw Ami write the poem....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"AMI!" Kati rushed up the stairs of her friend's home to find the Genius crying yet again. She sighed gently as she hugged her best friend close, "It's going to be okay...This is going to work...." Ami pointed to the paper on her desk and Kati read over it and gasped, "Don't...not again...we'll all fall apart with out you...Not again...you know..." Ami nodded but didn't speak. Kati understood and noticed that Ami was dressed for bed, "You look tired...get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, Okay?" Ami nodded gently and crawled into bed as Kati turned off the light. She stood in the doorway until she was sure Ami was asleep before leaving. Minako stood outside the door and Kati sighed hugging her girlfriend gently, "I don't know how much more Ami can handle..." Minako nodded, "I know Neko but we have to believe our plan will work or we are all screwed..." With that, the two left the area, worrying about both of their friends.  
  
*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako looked over to Makoto who looked slightly interested when the poem was being read. Minako smiled mysteriously and leaned over to Rei, who had suggested that a Senshi should sit on either side of Makoto, just in case she tried to leave early. Minako knew what was next after the poem. She even remembered what prompted her to suggest the song to Kati.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey Minako!" Rei called to the daydreaming blonde who snapped her attention back to the friend, "Hai?" Rei sighed, "They are not even talking to each other." Minako groaned, "Great...Now how is this going to.... Wait...." Rei blinked, "Nani?" "Ever heard of the Song, 'Don't Speak'?" Rei shook her head. "Then you will!" Minako yelled, running off to catch the double braided girl from her Guitar lesson. "NEKO!" Kati turned, just in time to be tackled by the longhaired blond, "Ack! What's up Koi?" Minako helped her girlfriend up and smiled, "I have an idea..." She tugged Kati back inside, to see what they could find for the song.  
  
*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kati gulped softly before strumming her Guitar before she started to play the notes to the song,  
  
"You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together always...  
  
I really feel  
  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Ami sat on Makoto's balcony before she softly sighed, her wings fluttering softly behind her. She was watching the sunrise. She had though about waking Makoto but couldn't bring herself to do so. Makoto hadn't been getting any sleep as it was and refused to let Ami go on her own for the missions. She brushed off the dust that had settled upon her light blue dress and gasped in surprise as a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. She then relaxed as the familiar voice of Makoto whispered into her ear, "Though you could watch this without me, ne?" Ami smiled and leaned back slightly, letting her wings disappear in a small blizzard, "I couldn't bring myself to wake you...I'm sorry..." She then looked into Makoto's eyes and thought, 'You were my best friend at first...now you are more then I ever expected'  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Kati leaned against the wall, half listening to Haruka's comments about what was going to happen now, Sense the Crystal Millenium was pretty far off. Hotaru had been actively listening to her Papa and was sitting on Setsuna's lap, leaning against her gently. Someone placed their hand on the daydreaming girl's shoulder and Kati gave a yelp. Haruka laughed lightly at the water beauty who had startled the young Sun Senshi, "Make her yell a bit louder next time Dear." Michiru ignored the comment and spoke to Kati, "Are you alright?" The twin-braided girl shook her head no, "No....My mind is on what has happened with Ami and Makoto...." The Outers knew how well Kati got along with Ami and understood her concern. "That surprised all of us when we heard that Onee-san...but...why worry?" Hotaru spoke questionably, getting up and sitting in Kati's lap. Kati chuckled lightly at the title she was given by the young Senshi of Death. When she was pronounced an Outer Senshi, The four of them waited a few days before making her seem like part of their little family. Kati didn't mind much but she still though it was funny to be called Sister. "I'm just worried of what might happen to the rest of us...I mean...me and Minako really only met because of them...and Rei would never have told Usagi her feelings if It wasn't for them either..." Her grey eyes closed as she hugged the smallest Senshi gently, receiving a hug in return from the child in her lap. "Things will return the way they were before if this continues much longer..." The mysterious voice spoke. Kati sat straight up, "WHAT? You got to be kidding me Setsuna-san.... Er...chan" Setsuna had made sure Kati knew she was a friend and she could call the older Senshi 'chan'. She went limp against the wall in shock. If so that meant...."I'm getting them back together...."  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
After the fight with Ami, Makoto just returned to her apartment and laid down, now really unsure of what had happened. Why did those things happen anyway? Why did they matter? 'Because they just do...Shut up brain' She thought to herself, trying to get the fight out of her mind. No matter what she told her mind, it wouldn't stop trying to figure things out. Suddenly there was a rapping at the door and then a voice that she couldn't place to anyone but the Twin French braided girl. She forced herself to get up and answered the door, Kati standing there as she predicted. "Makoto- chan....What happened?" The young girl boldly asked before getting dragged in by her collar, 'Eek!" She squeaked before facing and angry girl. "You saw?" She asked, acid creeping into her voice. Kati nodded, not hindered much by the anger she saw. She was used to seeing and hearing this kind of thing so it didn't bother her.... Much, "Yeah...When you fight with someone in the park, Make sure some one isn't watching. The only reason I heard you was because you guys were practically right in front of me. I'm not deaf you know." She spoke easily. Makoto turned her back on Kati and spoke, "Get out of here Kati before I decide to really injure you." Kati blinked, "Makoto...She misses you dearly...." Makoto whirled about and Kati barely dodge the punch thrown her way. She didn't give Makoto a second change to hit her as she was out the door within seconds. Makoto took a deep breath and regretted that she did that...Kati was a good friend and a great listener. 'So much for that...." She though as she closed the door and went back to bed, shutting her eyes tightly to combat with the tears that now threatened to show.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
You gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying, are we?  
  
  
  
*~* (Silver Millenium)  
  
The silence was deafing as the battle waged on the Moon Kingdom. Most of the Senshi were already dead but two clung to life dearly. "J...Jupiter?" A faint voice called from the rocks her limp body was thrown upon. "...Hai...Merc?" The other called from near by, in the same condition as her lover. Mercury turned her head to look at Jupiter quietly before speaking, "Do you suppose...That..." She let a coughing fit wrack her body and blood splatter on the rock from her mouth before finishing, "We...will..." Jupiter interrupted her, "If we are...truly soul mates.... It will happen." It wasn't long before she was also wracked with the same type of coughing fit her love had just went through. Each felt the life in their forms seeping out of them. Soon, Mercury found the strength to roll off the rock and over to Jupiter's side weakly. There, the two laced their hands together and shared a final kiss before a glowing gold light enveloped them and split them to take them to their new lives.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't speak  
  
Don't speak  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you're good  
  
I know you're good  
  
I know you're real good  
  
La-la-la-la-la  
  
La-la-la-la-la  
  
Don't  
  
Don't  
  
Oh, oh, hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Oh, hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush darlin'  
  
  
  
Kati's voice faded slowly as she closed her eyes. With the last sounds from her guitar fading, she bowed her head. For about 5 seconds everyone was quiet and Kati could feel the embarrassment of being up there suddenly before Applause rang out loudly. Grey eyes flew open in shock as she smiled and took a bow then walked off stage, hugging Ami on the way out, "Now if THAT didn't work...Man....I don't know WHAT else we can do." She said with a laugh. Ami was laughing along with Kati as they went backstage to get the music sheets and the guitars case so they could meet everyone at the Crown. Suddenly, the Walkie went off, "Lighting Protector to Ice Angel. Please respond." Kati and Ami exchanged surprised looks as Ami picked up the Walkie, "This is Ice Angel. What is it Lighting Protector?" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, giving Kati a worried look. Kati bit her lip and stopped packing up as a silent Walkie-talkie was being quiet for way to long. Ami's eyes closed and Kati punched the wall, wincing, but never crying out. Suddenly the Walkie made more noise, "Ice Angel...meet me outside under the Oak tree As soon as you can...I'll be waiting...and....bring Pipi LightBraids with you...Please." Kati growled then blinked, "Where in the heck did she get THAT name for me?" Ami giggled lightly and they quickly went to work so they could get there quicker.  
  
Makoto handed the Walkie back to Minako and took a deep breath, "Are you sure?" Minako nodded, "The only reason I heard about this was because of Kati and She was the one who saw what happened between you too. If you would have looked around, You would have seen her." Makoto sighed, "I really didn't have the time to look for anyone Minako. The argument was all that was on my mind right then and then after I felt really horrible about it and didn't even bother." Minako shook her head, "Alright...After you're done with Kati, Send her over to the Parking Lot. Tell her I'm waiting for her there." Makoto nodded and set out towards the destination where she had said she would be.  
  
Kati leaned against the tree softly, putting her case down as she sat down, not really looking about. Her and Ami had gotten there before Makoto. "Do you think she was..." Ami started but was cut off by another voice, one that definitely did not belong to Kati, "No. Minako decided to talk one of my ears off." Ami whirled about and her sapphire eyes were met with emerald eyes. Kati got up to leave before hearing, "Sit Kati. I have something to say to you and Ami both." Kati stopped and sat back down, leaning back a bit, "Alright...Just didn't want to be intruding on anything." Ami tossed a rock in her direction and the braided girl ducked, "HEY! Watch it!" She was ignored as Makoto placed a hand upon the blue haired girl's cheek and spoke softly, yet loud enough to hear, "Ami...what I said was wrong and uncalled for...What you did when you were an angel, Were things you though you had to do...and I now realize that...." Ami shook her head, "Some of the thing I did were unnecessary." Makoto smiled softly, "Okay...Some of the things then. But I don't hold them against you. You had no idea of what was going to happen and there for, I really shouldn't be angry..." She then leaned forward and gently kissed Ami upon the lips. Ami didn't respond at first but then she then slowly began to respond deeping the kiss and draping her arms around Makoto's neck. Kati smiled, 'And you said I couldn't do this Setsuna-s.... Chan....' She thought at the memory of when she accepted the mission. After a bit, the two broke the kiss and Kati asked, knowing what their reactions would be already, "So.... When's the wedding?" She hid behind tree after Makoto gave her a warning glare, "I'm kidding...You know what I mean." Makoto nodded and Kati spoke again, "NEXT time you guys fight and I come and talk to you Makoto...PLEASE don't kill me..." Makoto shook her head lightly and then spoke, "And I know that you set most of the things up to get us back together...and kept Ami from leaving us again...I have to thank you on that." Kati saluted lightly, "No problem...I'll always help out my friends." Makoto nodded, "By the way, Minako is in the parking lot, waiting for you." Kati nodded and left with her equipment, meeting Hotaru and Haruka on the way, "Did it work Onee-chan?" Haruka came over and took Kati's guitar case as she set it down to pick up her adopted sister, "Yeah...It worked...everything's going to be alright." A tired yawn escaped the young girl's mouth as she laid her head on her older sister's shoulder, "And it sounds like as soon as we get home, someone is going to bed." "Not without you..." Was the reply. Haruka laughed at the helpless look on Kati's face as she gazed over to Minako who giggled, "Stay with her...you haven't spent much time with her lately with this going on." Kati nodded, "Alright...I'll be there...." and gently kissed the girl on the forehead as they walked to The Crown. They spent a few hours, speaking and telling Ami and Makoto, When they arrived, That they were glad the two were back together. But after a while, a loud yawn told the 4 Outer Senshi it was time to go. Kati assured Hotaru she was coming home and went to Minako. They shared a goodbye kiss that lasted for a little bit. The others shook their heads a spoke to their own beloved's. The kiss was broken and Kati left to find Setsuna outside waiting for her, "Come" Kati nodded and waved to the others through the window and climbed into the chair with the Time Senshi. Hotaru wasted no time in leaning against her older sister and dozing off. Kati smiled faintly and looked out the side, watching the scenery pass by.  
  
It was past 9 when the 5 Outers returned to the place they called home. Kati roused the sleeping Hotaru and told her to quickly get ready for bed as she stood and put the child down. She nodded and darted off, quickly meeting her sister at the bedroom door. Kati tucked Hotaru in and told her once again the story of her battle with her brother and the Death Senshi fell asleep during the tale. Kati then tried to leave but a small hand was latched onto her shirt. Light laughter was heard from the doorway as Setsuna entered the room. Kati smiled sheepishly, "Guess I'm sleeping here tonight...Unless you have a crowbar?" She asked jokingly. Setsuna shook her head no and spoke, "You did well these past few weeks...The future is secure." Kati let out a relived sigh, "Good...." Setsuna nodded and kissed both of her adopted daughters on their heads, although Kati tried to avoid it, "Good night girls." And left. Kati shook her head and climbed upon Hotaru's bed and lay on top of the covers, falling asleep quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
12/6/02 7:00:05 PM  
  
IT'S ALMOST FINISHED!!!! Few more Memories and I'm done...Yes I know this was centered a bit more on Kati then Ami and Makoto then I originally intended but, That's the way my mind started it after a bit. I will write more of When Angel's Appear with a song! WHEEEEEEEEE!  
  
12/8/02 4:47:21 PM  
  
I'm going to wait and tell of the argument that Ami and Makoto had in the next few chapters of When Angel's Appear. No reason to be giving TOO Much away ^.~ Now I believe I will finish it today...not sure. I have to fix a few mistakes then I'll be all right. Also, I might put this and When Angel's Appear on another site as well as here. Dunno though. Depends on if I really want to or not. Well...Let me see if I can finish this before dinner. *Goes back to work* IT'S FINISHED!!!! YAY! I can post it now.... After I work on the spell check on my Dad's computer. Well Ja Ne! 


End file.
